I Hate Moving Stairs
by HermioneBelongsWithGinny
Summary: Hermione and Ginny are studying but Ginny is tired of it, so she wants to take a walk in the gardens. What will happen while they're waiting for the stairs? one shot femslash HR/G


Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They all belong to J. K. Rowling.

Warnings - I don't think there's anything, except, maybe femslash

Summary - Hermione and Ginny are studying in Hermione's room and Ginny decides that she had enough, so they go for a walk in the gardens, but what happens while they're waiting for the stairs?

A/N: This is my first fic, so go easy on me I'm still learning =). I apologize for any mistakes, I'm not a English native.

I Hate Moving Stairs

"Man, I hate this" a bored Ginny said.

"Yeah, I know, but if you want good grades, you have to bear with it"

"Hermione, we have been here, for almost 3 hours! I'm tired of being here looking at these books. How do you do it? How CAN you do it?"

"I do it because I have too"

"What? Are you insane? If you haven't noticed, you are the most intelligent witch, Hogwarts has seen in centuries!"

"Actually I think it's in 30 years" She said blushing

"It's the same thing, you don't need to study this hard, you're brilliant, take a break, it's a beautiful day, lets go outside, please!!" She said while pouting

"Oh, alright, No one can say no, when you put your pout face on!"

"Awesome, come on, lets go, lets go!" Hermione laughed, seriously that girl was going to be the death of her.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Hum…by the lake, lets go by lake, it really is a beautiful day"

"Ok"

They got out from the common room, to the stairs

"You know? I hate moving stairs!"

"Why?"

"Because, it makes us wait"

"Oh Gin, you are incredible!"

"I know, you don't need to tell me" Hermione laughed again and pushed Ginny lightly or so she thought because Ginny, grabbed her wrist to hold herself up, which made them stumble and hit the wall, making Hermione in front of Ginny and very close to her, so close that they could fell each other breath.

"Hum…I'm sorry I didn't mean to push you so hard"

"Oh it's ok…look the stairs have arrived, lets go" but they didn't move an inch, I mean they did move but it was their mouths closer to each other's, until their lips were slightly touching

"Hermione?"

"Hum?"

Enough said, their lips touched and they kissed. In the beginning the kiss was soft and innocent but it became heated and full of passion. Hermione teased Ginny's lips with her tongue, asking for entrance which was gladly accepted.

They pulled apart after some time, smiling and out of breath.

"Wow"

"Wow is right! Hermione Granger, where did you learn to kiss like that?"

"Back home, I had couple of girl…err… boyfriends"

"Oh, I see"

"Gin?"

"Hum?"

"I think we have to talk"

"I think so too, let's go to…NO!"

"No, wha…?" Ginny just run past her

"The stairs! I can't believe this!"

"God, you scared me for a moment"

"But…the…stairs" Ginny said with a crying voice, Hermione hugged her from behind by the neck

"No matter, we talk better in my room anyway"

"But…the day…beautiful…gardens…"

"Don't be a baby, come on, let's go!"

"But…"

"Come on!" And with Hermione pulling Ginny, they went to Hermione's room and once they entered, they sat on the bed.

"So?" Ginny asked

"Err…look, I have to tell you something"

"What? You know you can tell me anything, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do, but you have to understand that I didn't tell you sooner because it's complicated"

"Ok, it has to do with what?"

"Well…me"

"Oh?"

"I'm…err…different…well not different, I suppose, but different…"

"Hermione get to the point!"

"Oh…right…well I'm a lesbian" There was a moment of silence until Ginny got over her shock

"You…are…a lesbian?"

"Yeah" She weakly whispered

"But what about Ron and Victor?"

"You know I never liked Victor that way, and Ron… come on, I was eleven years old!"

"Oh, why didn't you tell sooner?"

"I guess I was afraid that you were going to hate me and feel disgusted by me"

"Ah, Herm, you should know that, that was never going to happen, and I think I have proven that, haven't I?"

"Yes but I only knew that, today"

"Yeah, I guess you're right"

"And Gin?"

"Hum?"

"There's another thing I want to tell you"

"What?"

"Since my fifth year, I have been having feelings for you" Another moment of silence

"You…have…feelings for me?" Hermione could only nod

"Wow, Hermione that's awesome!!"

"What, it is?"

"Yeah! I never thought that you would feel the same thing I do!"

"Huh?!" Ginny just pulled Hermione, and kissed her

"I have had feelings for you since last year"

"Really?"

"Yep!" Hermione couldn't be happier, she hugged Ginny with such force, that they end up lying down with Hermione on top

"Eager much?"

"You bet!!"

That night was full sweat and passion, two bodies together, tow joined hearts and a never ending love.

The End

A/N: So this is the end of my very first fic, please review with your opinions. If there is anything wrong, tell me, I'll try to fix it. Thank you and I hope you liked it.


End file.
